The invention relates to a device for fixing a printed circuit board or card to a casket-like support having been equipped with inside channels or slots for guiding the circuit board in a pair of parallel channels when mounting the circuit board to the support, or when dismantling the board from the support.
Regarding electronic equipment which is exposed to vibrations and shaking, the circuit boards have to be fixed to the support. Then it comes naturally to fix the circuit boards in the channels by means of locking or clamping devices, for instance set screws or spring loaded clamps.
In many cases these provisions are satisfactory, despite that they often require use of structures that enhance the price and also delay eventual replacement of boards. In other cases, on the contrary, in which not even very small relative displacements between board and support can be allowed, said provisions are contingent on severe requirements to the material's resistance against deformation after continual mechanical strain. In general, such locking means are aimed at, that result in minimum inconvenience when used.
Thus, there exists a need for safe and simple locking means for printed circuit boards which are mounted in channels to a casket-like support, especially in connection with movable electronic equipment which, because of the circumstances, also may be subjected to rough treatment when being used.